


The Night Before the Execution

by orphan_account



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There simply isn't enough fanfiction for this couple, so I decided to make some of my own.This is my head-canon of what happened the night before Esmeralda's execution in the movie.





	The Night Before the Execution

Phoebus snapped his head up when he heard footsteps, expecting it to be another guard, but when he saw Esmeralda walking down the stairs instead, relief washed over him. She was alive! But she looked terrible. She had clearly been crying, her hair was a mess, and she was shaking all over.

Frollo was right behind her, keeping his hand on her back to prevent her from falling or running away. Not that she was likely to do so in her state.

“What the fuck did you do to her, bastard!” Phoebus snapped at him.

The judge smirked. “I don’t believe what I’m doing in my private chambers is any of your business, Captain”

Phoebus was about to retort, but he was interrupted by Frollo shoving the girl into the cell, Phoebus barely catching her in his arms.

“Esmeralda! Are you alright?” He worriedly asked, and immediately scolded himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she wasn’t okay.

“Phoebus please,” she said, her voice hoarse, and pushed him away slightly “Just… give me some space”

Phoebus took a step back, clenching his hands into fists “Frollo… what did he do to you?” he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Esmeralda opened her mouth as if to answer the question, but instead she fell to her knees and threw up. 

Frollo scowled at the scene before him. “Disgusting” he spat.

Phoebus snapped his head back to the cell’s entrance and glared angrily at him. “You would know about disgusting, you-”

The prison door slammed shut, interrupting his insult.

Esmeralda kept vomiting until there was nothing left but water, and even then she kept spitting on the floor.

“He touched me…” she breathed out, the sentence barely audible.

“What?” Phoebus asked as he scooted a little closer to her.

“That sick fuck touched me!” she screamed. “He touched me... I screamed and begged him to stop, but he just kept going! He wouldn’t stop touching me... He, I-” She let out a long sob, and started breathing rapidly.

Phoebus felt his blood boiling with anger. How could he do this to her? 

He carefully put his hand on her shoulders, while doing his best to conceal his rage.

“Hey” he spoke softly “It’s over now, okay? He’s gone. I’m here and he isn’t, and…” He let his arms fall to his sides. “I promise I won’t touch you if you don’t want me to”

Esmeralda didn’t hesitate for a moment before embracing Phoebus, a small sob once again escaping her lips. Phoebus reciprocated the hug, by putting his arms around her back.

“It’s all going to be okay…” he whispered softly in her ear while patting her hair.

“No” she said quietly and sat up straight. “It’s not ‘going to be okay’!”

“Esmeralda….”

“Because you know what? Tomorrow everyone I care about will die. He told me. Tomorrow he is going to burn me at the stake like the witch I am!”

“You aren’t a witch, Esmeralda.”

“Oh really? Because that’s all he seems to call me!” Tears started to form in her emerald eyes again. “I don’t know what to believe anymore” 

She closed her eyes. 

“Maybe Frollo is right...”

“Esmeralda, listen to yourself!” Phoebus yelled. “This is Frollo we’re talking about. Of course he isn’t right” 

Phoebus reached up and touched her damp cheek. “And do you know why?”

Esmeralda opened her eyes and looked up at him. “Why?”

“Because when I look at you, I see a beautiful, kind, brave, amazing woman; not a witch” he told her, meaning every word.

She looked away.

“And I know it all seems hopeless right now, but you know what? I would so much rather die tomorrow, having spent my last moments with you, than live a hundred years without you”

Her lips formed into a small, but genuine smile. “You’re so sappy” she teased and pushed lightly at his shoulder.

Phoebus’ expression remained serious. “I mean it”

Esmeralda took his hands in hers. “I love you”

Phoebus smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you too”


End file.
